Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) have the advantages of compact size, low power consumption and radiation free and take a leading role in the current field of flat-panel display technologies. In Plane Switching (IPS) mode LCDs and Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) mode LCDs having the feature of wide viewing angles are gradually becoming the mainstream in the flat-panel display field.
The display quality of a TFT-LCD is an important criterion in determining whether the product is advantageous. Insufficient charging of the pixels is one of the factors causing poor display quality to the TFT-LCD; for example, insufficient charging of the pixels may cause the contrast ratio of the TFT-LCD images to be low and defects such as flickering to of the images. In particular, the resolution of the currently available TFT-LCDs is ever increasing; with such a trend, charging time of each gate line is even shorter so as to maintain the refresh rate of normal images, which will make the problem of insufficient charging of the pixels more common.
Particularly, for the purpose of increasing the viewing angle of the TFT-LCDs, many TFT-LCDs employ the Data Line Reducing technology, which can reduce the number of data lines to a half or even a third of the original number, while doubling or even tripling the number of the gate lines. Therefore, scan speed of each gate line has to be doubled or tripled so as to maintain the refresh rate of the original images, which makes the pick-up time of each gate line reduced to a half or a third of the original. As a result, the phenomenon of insufficient charging of the pixels is even severer. In a word, the problem of LCDs with wide viewing angles having poor display quality caused by insufficient charging of the pixels is serious.